DAME MI BESO
by Akane Kido
Summary: Porque nunca se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde, porque el amor es extraño, y aun estas buscando señales de amor y por años ha estado saltando a tu alrededor.


**DAME MI BESO**

La luna cubre todo el campo de batalla no hay más que sangre en este campo de batalla…es desolador el panorama, y solo estoy buscando unos ojos, por fin los veo, y mi corazón se acelera, comienzo a sentir una indescriptible felicidad, tanto así, que olvido todo, aunque sea por unos segundos me derrito y solo me pierdo en esos ojos azules que se chocan con los míos, ese hombre sonríe… ¿me sonríe? Comienza a caminar hacia mí, pero pasa de largo, atrás de mí se encuentra Hinata, le coge las manos y le pregunta si se encuentra bien, ella sonríe y afirma con su cabeza su buen estado físico, él sonríe de nuevo pero no soporto esa imagen demasiado dulce para mi….me aturde, por supuesto en mi caso…no, no hay caso, yo no soy ella…no quiero ver más eso, me voy , me alejo de ellos, seguro que hay alguien más quien pueda necesitar de mí.

Agacho mi cabeza y me alejo de ellos, no puedo negar que me alegra la felicidad de él, de verdad que si mi naruto es feliz, yo puedo llegar a ser feliz, simplemente sigo siendo egoísta, y lo quiero solo para mí, quiero esas sonrisas solo para mí, esas miradas solo para mí, y su preocupación principalmente por mí, quiero seguir siendo su princesa, ojala no más en apuros.

Sinceramente creo que me ha robado mi corazón, y me está doliendo en estos momentos un montón, supongo que puedo decir que he aprendido en teoría lo que se siente cuando se pierde lo que alguna vez se tuvo y no se apreció…

Camine un poco más y ayude algunos shinobis-"demonios me estoy quedando sin chakra y aún hay tantos heridos"-dije, frente a varios pacientes quienes me miraron apenados, aunque sinceramente me apene más yo que ellos, pues ellos habían luchado hasta el exhausto, solo agache mi cabeza y mis mechones de cabello cubrieron mi rostro sonrojado, y continúe mi labor cada vez más lentamente por culpa de mi agotamiento, cuando sentí que no podía seguir sentí unas fuertes y bronceadas manos sobre mis pequeñas y blancas, muy blancas manos…asustada levante mi rostro y ahí, de nuevo estaba el, mirando serio, pero tan serio, parecía otra persona, en seguida me pregunto-"¿necesitas ayuda?"-y me miro, por mi parte, trague pero estaba seca, no tenía ni siquiera liquido en mi boca, así que, como siempre y con mi clásica terquedad negué, pero además le dije –"no naruto, no necesito tu ayuda, mejor ve donde Hinata y consuélala, ella encantada te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, BAKA!"- LE GRITE….si lo último lo grite, ¡ohhh! ¡No! ¿Porque le grite?….he cometido un groso error, lo sé, él lo sabe, los pacientes alrededor nuestros lo saben, ESTOY CELOSA, inmediatamente me giro y finjo que estoy trabajando con unos líquidos, los cuales luego miro detenidamente miro y me doy cuenta que son secreciones de algunos pacientes, -_oh genial_- pienso mientras hago una mueca de desagrado, ¡ah el hecho de ser médico no me hace menos escrupulosa!, naruto a mi espalda ríe, no, tengo que corregir, se carcajea fuertemente, y no soy tonta para saber que se ríe de mí, levanto mi mirada y como si fuera poco frente a mi hay un espejo y ha estado viendo mi cara todo este rato, cuando lo veo desde el reflejo de ese espejo él se ríe aún más fuerte, giro y lo miro de forma intimidante –"de verdad naruto, no necesito nada, absolutamente nada de ti, así que te puedes retirar YA"- Él se calló en ese instante y comenzó a caminar hacia mí, miro atrás de mi para asegurarme esta ves que si soy yo, y no hay nadie más atrás de mí, solo hay un espejo reflejándome, definitivamente esta ves si soy yo, giro de nuevo mi cabeza y frente a mi está el, tan imponente y alto, increíble pensar que años atrás fui más alta que él, ahora estoy debajo de su mentón, mentón que hoy luce súper varonil….el coge mi rostro con sus dos manos, y yo estoy helada, siento un cosquilleo, una ansiedad en la boca de mi estómago insoportable, y un escalofrió recorre mi columna y aprieto mi ojos, no quiero saber más, pero el, siempre él se niega a dejarme ignorante, y me tortura con una hermosa confesión- "yo también te amo, y no me importa sasuke, hoy no me importara, yo luchare por esos labios, y los cuidare con todo mi amor….no me importa el tiempo que deba esperar hasta escuchar de tu voz un te amo"- abrí mis ojos….hermoso, perfecto…que raro es el amor, tanto tiempo lo tuve saltando a mi alrededor, y justo hoy está aquí al frente mío, -"Cállate naruto"- le demande, él se sorprendió con lo que le dije y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero yo cogí su chaqueta a la altura de su pecho y le pedí -" y dame mi beso"- el sonrió, esa sonrisa tan picarona, tan zorruna, y me beso….maravilloso, y hubiera sido excelente si no hubiera entrado Tsunade con shizune, y sus gritos de -"hermoso, pero no es momento, a trabajar a sakura" naruto me miro, sonrió, me sonrió y me dijo,-"¿segura que no necesitas ayuda? "- Antes de poder responder Tsunade le respondió –"segurísima, ahora te puedes retirar" …no digo nada, simplemente sonrió y él se va.

Aún queda tanto, pero no debo desfallecer, esta guerra no ha acabado, aún queda la incertidumbre de sasuke. Madara y óbito solo se retiraron de la batalla pero estamos seguros que aparecerán cuando menos lo esperamos, ahora sé que debo luchar sin dudar por Naruto, por mí, por mis amigos…por ese futuro, con él, ellos. Me ajusto los guantes, me coloco bien mi bata y junto a Tsunade y shizune comienzo el tratamiento a un paciente, y así los días continuaran, hasta que ellos nos acaben o nosotros acabemos esto, solo es cuestión de tiempo.


End file.
